


Island Adventure

by Artificial_Starlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baby Animals, Falling In Love, Food, Fuzzy Things, M/M, Stealing Organs, Stolen Moments, Unique Island Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Starlight/pseuds/Artificial_Starlight
Summary: Luffy and Law meet up at an Island rumored to have monsters. Of course Luffy is going to hunt it for dinner, but he didn't get the adventure he thought he would. Instead, he's captivated by all the sides of Law that nobody cares to see, and for some reason, he can't stop staring to memorize every single one.(Luffy is falling in love, he just doesn't know it yet. Law is still figuring it out too.)





	Island Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted something sweet and warm. I haven't written in a long time, but today was a good day to do so again. Thanks for reading.

There wasn’t much on this island; a forested area with weird blue palm trees, black volcanic sand along the beach, and a cave within a rocky cliff where a monster was rumored to live. Which was why they were here, at an uninhabited island, trudging through the forest underbrush back to their ships after an unsuccessful hunt. Law would have much preferred to stay in the Polar Tang or Thousand Sunny’s library, not outside sweating from the sun. Despite leaving his coat on the ship, the light shirt he was wearing felt stifling and his hat, while shading his eyes from the bright sun, made him sweat even more. 

He hated summer islands like this, but Luffy was adamant about meeting up at a ‘cool place we could have an adventure’ at. Law conceded to make the younger captain happy, it didn’t really matter to him where they met up so long as they could go over the next phase of their plans (in between the so-called adventure and the guaranteed party that they’d have). Even if he was accepting the fact that his plans meant very little in execution thanks to the captain he was allied with, at least with Nami and Robin he could be aware of the hair-brained decisions Luffy had made since meeting last.

Switching his sword, Kikoku, from one shoulder to the other, he wiped his palm on his jeans and sighed, looking around for said captain who dragged him along on this quest. He couldn’t see the moron who took off at the sound of a snapped twig, but he could still hear him laughing loudly from his right. “Mugiwara-ya,” he called out. His voice matched his mood, short and clipped. “Are we going or not?”

“Hey, Torao, come see this!”

Law nearly groaned in dismay, but changed his direction and headed towards the voice. He pushed aside blue-red leaves to see the younger man crouched on the ground, straw hat tilted as Luffy studied something. Coming closer, Law was able to make out a small form on the ground in front of him and bent down next to Luffy to see it better.

There was blue fur, striped with red and black from the top of the head to the tip of the bushy tail. Law couldn’t identify the animal in front of them but thought it looked like a fox mixed with a tabby cat, similar in size. Although, it might only seem tiny because it was young, it was obviously a predatory species. At the moment, though, the slitted eyes were wide with confusion and fear towards strangers. It huddled into a ball in front of them, hackles raised but frozen in fear.

“I thought the noise earlier might have been that monster we heard about, but I only saw this little guy! Cute, huh? Think we could keep him?”

“Absolutely not,” Law admonished, still overlooking the animal. The creature looked fluffy; typical of young fur that hadn’t been matured yet and the eyes were cloudy grey-blue. “I think it’s too young to have wandered far from its mother. We should leave it alone.”

“Aw. Maybe we can find her and return him!”

“It would be better to leave him where he is. The mother will find him.” The young creature lifted its head to sniff them better, trying to identify the humans. It crept forward slowly, stretching his neck out to get closer to their scent. Law watched as the baby touched his nose to his jeans, holding as still as possible to not scare it. 

“What do you think he is? He looks like… a badger!” Luffy’s loud voice caused the baby to pull back a bit and Law made a shushing sound.

Sanji had packed them a lunch earlier and Luffy had barely waited ten minutes into their journey before devouring it all, but Law had saved some for himself inside the backpack he carried. Slowly, so as not to scare the animal, he made a small room, encompassing the little clearing they were in with a soft blue and used shambles to displace air with the beef steak Sanji had given him. 

The strips of beef were tender, marinated and grilled to perfection, Law could hardly resist the food even being as picky of an eater as he was, so he wasn’t surprised that the animal’s eyes practically sparkled at the sight and smell.

Luffy’s did too - Law was ignoring it.

He held it between his fingers for the baby to take, and when it did, the animal was close and distracted enough for Law to touch him. Lightly, he ran the back of his fingers down the baby’s back, smiling at the feel of fluffy fur and marveling at the shimmering colors. He bet that a mature animal like this would be beautiful; blues and reds blending perfectly into the unique surroundings. 

The animal finished the morsel of beef and looked up to beg for more, completely forgetting its fear of them. Law’s smile grew into a grin, continuing to pet him even as he shambled another slice into his hand. He looked up at Luffy, realizing that the captain had been unusually quiet for a bit and was surprised to see the captain staring at him. 

He was hunched back on his legs, arms hanging over his knees, head placed on top, tilted so to look at Law with a peculiar expression he couldn’t place. Normally, the younger captain was an open book for Law to read, a fact that he appreciated in a world where so many people hid behind masks. Even if he’d never understand Luffy’s insane thought patterns, the man’s feelings were always on display. Law found it difficult to hide his expressions as well, but with his thick rimmed hat, he could at least cover his eyes. They truly were the windows of the soul, he thought, and even if he couldn’t place Luffy’s expression, the dark brown eyes were soft. 

For some reason Law blushed under the attention, turning his gaze back to the animal, unwilling to question the thoughts that Luffy might be having. He was afraid of the answer. During the several months that they had been allied, Law had been astounded by what Luffy had accomplished. The straw hatted captain was a whirlwind, a storm, and he blew through everything in his path; everyone left behind was pulled to follow after. Law was no exception. 

His crew used to tell him that he was like a magnet, that Law had pulled them in somehow too. They followed him because of his ability to lead, but it was more than that. Like a family (and Law held so much meaning for that word), he was an integral part of them. In the years that the Heart Pirates had been together, that connection kept them tethered, even when the situation seemed its worst. At times Law would wonder why they joined or stayed, and that draw to him was the explanation they gave.

He didn’t understand it then, but since meeting Luffy, he could now. Luffy was someone you knew you could follow. He was kind, inherently good, and he fought for those he cared for so ferociously that it brought everyone to heel. At Enies Lobby, at Marineford, at Dressrosa; Law knew there was more. Everywhere Luffy went, he seemed to shake the very core of society. 

Law owed this man so much, even if Luffy claimed there was no score. All his life Law fought for freedom; from the government, from amber lead, from Doflamingo, from the burden of Corazon’s unfinished business, and Luffy came through to set him free. Luffy was freedom himself.

His attention was almost heavy, but Law felt warmed by it. With warm cheeks, he continued to run his hand down the baby’s back. “Did you want to pet him? He’s soft.”

“Nah,” Luffy replied, and Law could hear his grin. “You’re the one who likes fuzzy things. Sure you don’t wanna keep him?”

The joke had been made before, with his feathers and hat and Bepo, and Law huffed in derision but grinned. He opened his mouth to reply back, but didn’t get a single syllable out over the sudden roar of an animal. It was close, and so loud it made the earth shake. Luffy fell back onto his butt and Law braced himself with a hand on the ground. The sound carried through the forest, echoing among the trees, making it impossible to triangulate its location. 

From between his legs, the baby chirped.

Law was suddenly full of dread. “Oh, no”

“Was that the monster? Yes! I was worried we wouldn’t find it when it wasn’t in that cave!” Luffy jumped up, hands up high in the air. “Now I can kick its ass and bring Sanji meat to c-”

“Luffy-ya,” Law hissed. “If that’s what I think it is, leave it alone! We need to leave.”

“But-”

Another roar, even closer, caused Luffy’s words to be drowned out. They had to cover their ears to protect their eardrums. Afterwards, the baby animal chirped again and this time, Luffy took notice. “Oh. Hey little guy, uh, do you know who that is?”

Law caught something out of his peripheral vision and turned to see a creature at least four times his height prowling in the shadows. The beast was camouflaged so well that it was only thanks to its movement that Law could see her. Eyes glowed blue, pupils mere slits as they stared at them, and when she bared her teeth they could see how big they were. Saliva dripped from her mouth and sizzled on contact with the ground. Law was very impressed. He also thought it was time to go.

“That would be the mother, Luffy-ya.” Law stated unnecessarily, voice dry, he backed up to be closer to Luffy and pushed him along. “We should let her be.”

“Ah, yeah, I guess.” He sounded disappointed, but brightened up immediately afterwards. “Ok then! You get a pass from being dinner since you got a cute little baby that Torao really likes! You’re lucky we didn’t steal him!”

The beast leapt forward suddenly, mouth open to take a bite that could swallow them up in one go. Luffy whooped, right into Law’s ear as he wrapped a rubber arm around him and the next thing Law knew, he was airborne. He hated it when Luffy did this. He refused to admit that he shrieked, and the position of being thrown over the younger captain’s shoulder was depressingly familiar. For some reason Luffy liked picking people up to sling-shot them across whatever distance, and he always ‘forgot’ that Law could just teleport that distance instead!

This method of travel was too unpredictable Luffy couldn’t even control it properly, and Law growled at being jerked around as the captain used a tree to spin them in the right direction. He was taller and heavier than Luffy was, this should be awkward, but the captain seemed to swing him around like a sack of potatoes. 

They landed on the black sandy beach a few miles away, stumbling into a roll, momentum sending them crashing harshly, and Luffy dug his heels in to keep them from sliding into the ocean, stopping all but two feet from the waves.

“Woah! That was close.”

Staring up at the sky, Law scowled, shoving Luffy off him and getting up to his feet, brushing sand off his clothes. “That,” He replied waspishly. “Was stupid and unneccessary!”

“You had fun!” Luffy said, completely confident, his straw hat hung by a string around his neck, pushed back by the travel and his hair was in disarray. “Hey, there’s got to be more of those cat-things yeah? Let’s go find another one!”

“No!” Law shook his head, turning around and stomping away, “Not happening. I’m going back to the Tang.”

“No,” Luffy dragged out in a whine. “We got to have food for the party!”

“We have plenty of fish.”

“But we need different kinds of meat. Meat-meat, not fish-meat!”

“Should have thought of that before coming to an uninhabited island.”

“Let’s go to the other side, there has to be more of those cat-things-”

“Keep talking and I’ll take an organ.”

“-did you see that drool? It was acid, right? And maybe it won’t have babies so I won’t feel bad about eating it-”

Law sighed, taking a scalpel from his jeans pocket - Kikoku shouldn’t have to deal with this. He spun on his heel while he made a room and with the element of surprise, slashed at Luffy’s abdomen. The younger captain yelped, but Law knew he hadn’t hurt him; people just tended to scream when they see their organs outside of their body. With a smirk, Law held up said organ for Luffy to see better. “What’s the point of hunting for food when I have your stomach anyway?”

“W-what-”

“Let’s go back, it’s getting late.”

“Give it back!” Predictably, Luffy followed, snaking his arms around Law to reach for the stomach. Law realized he couldn’t successfully keep it away from a stretching limb, so he used shambles to escape the hold and transported himself a dozen or so feet away.

“Torao,” The ending of the nickname was dragged out over several seconds, Luffy running to catch up with Law. “Not the stomach! Take my heart instead!”

The statement left Law speechless, and he looked at Luffy, completely serious about that suggestion, before the wording and implications of what he said sent Law laughing. An undignified snicker passed Law’s lips as he began to laugh. Unabashed cackles escaped him and he bent over from the force of them. 

Law hardly ever laughed like this, but every time he looked up at Luffy he was sent huffing again. “Only you,” he laughed. “Would ever prefer me to take your heart over your stomach.”

When he looked up again, Luffy was staring at him with that expression once more. It wasn’t enough to get Law to stop laughing but he was thrown off enough that when Luffy lunged for him, he was successfully tackled down to the sand once more. It sent him laughing again, because he found it so hilarious that Luffy considered his stomach so preciously; the look on his face, the seriousness of his offer, the way he said ‘take my heart.’ 

He’d never had anyone say that before, and although it held a different meaning than anything romantic, it made him feel flustered all the same. The stomach was taken from his possession and Luffy crowed his victory. He smiled at Law though and it was bright, his eyes still soft.

“Food is more important,” He said.

Law huffed, shaking his head. Luffy was still on top of his thighs, holding his organ close to his chest. “It’s really not,” He replied, laughter finally dying down. Luffy’s intense gaze was getting heavier, and Law didn’t know why, he could tell the younger captain wasn’t angry. “You still would have been able to eat, you know? Like the heart continues to beat.”

Luffy seemed to shake himself back into his exuberant self. “It wouldn’t be the same though!” He looked down to the stomach in his hand and the corresponding hole in his abdomen. Unceremoniously, he tried to shove it back in, but Law watched in amusement as it didn't quite fit. “Why isn’t it going back?”

The way he pouted made Law chuckle again. “You have it the wrong way-”

“What’s the right way? Look at it, it’s so empty, I’m so hungry. I need it back or it’ll starve!”

Rolling his eyes, because it was obvious that he hadn’t heard a word of what Law had said before, he sat up, slapping the rubber hands away to take the squishy stomach and turn it around, pushing it into the space it belonged easily. “You’re such a child.”

“I’m gonna be king though,” The younger captain replied, smoothing his hand down the belly to make sure it was all whole again. 

Smiling softly, Law watched him, still thinking that this man was insane. He was crazy and did whatever he wanted, regardless of all else that stood in his way. Law was reminded of his earlier thoughts; of Luffy being freedom itself. Of the magnetism he had that drew Law in like a fly, and he thought. 

“You’ll be a good one.” He murmured. 

Luffy looked up in shock, a grin already on his lips. “Thanks, Torao.”

Blushing again, Law pulled away, standing again and looking at the ocean where the sun touched the horizon and painted the sky in oranges and reds. “I’m still going to find One Piece,” He stated, because he needed to remind himself they were rivals. “But, you be the Pirate King... and I’ll follow you.”

It was hard to say for some reason. Too vulnerable, too close to the truth. However, he didn’t regret the words. Luffy stepped close enough that he could feel his warmth and a hand wrapped around his wrist, it squeezed once, and it left a tingling sensation inside him. 

“Let’s go back, Torao.”

The hand released him but they stayed close, walking along the black beach towards their ships in contented silence. Until:

“I hope Zoro caught something.”

A long groan of frustration from Law made him laugh and the spell was officially broken, whatever it was, but the two shared a look and a grin, and they knew that it wasn’t gone, just there in the background. A special connection between them that grew stronger.

Law stopped short with a weird noise, looking at Luffy with wide eyes. The younger captain stopped to look at him in curiosity. “Luffy-ya,” He said slowly. “I didn’t see if your stomach was rubber. It would be so fascinating to see it stretch with the amount of food you eat.”

Luffy gulped. “Um.”

The scalpel flashed. “Let me see it again.”

Luffy screamed, taking off in a run down the beach.


End file.
